


Spider and Fly

by no_one_in_particular



Series: Into the Wild [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_in_particular/pseuds/no_one_in_particular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't much of a talker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider and Fly

When Steve wakes up the morning after, he goes for the longest run he's ever taken. He runs for hours. He wants to keep running, but he keeps flashing on that movie about the dumb fellow who meets all the famous people, and that's not really a character he wants to emulate. Also, he heals quickly, but the running is not helping the... tenderness from the night before.

In fact, he's walking a little funny by the time he gets back to the mansion close to noon. The others are up, but it looks like they haven't been for long. Bruce is reading the paper. He's the only one dressed. Thor is remarkably subdued as he eats his cereal, his hair falling around his face as he leans over the bowl. Natasha gives him a nod as he walks in. She looks tired, but otherwise not too ruffled. Clint is a disaster, hair askew and pale. He watches Steve walk in and mutters something into his coffee mug about Super Soldiers and Super Chaffing and who the hell needs to run that much anyway. Tony is nowhere to be seen.

Tony stays gone for the entire day, and Steve is relieved. He assumes he's in his workshop downstairs or maybe he's gone into the city for business. He doesn't ask, and no one mentions it. Tony works a lot. They're used to his odd hours. Steve spends most of the day on the couch next to a hungover Clint watching Kung Fu movies, which Clint swears are essential to his recovery.

The next day Tony still isn't around. Steve begins to get a little worried. JARVIS won't tell him where he is, only that he's given instructions that he isn't to be disturbed. Steve spends the morning doing drills with Natasha, Clint, and Thor, but Tony is on his mind the whole time and he really doesn't give his best effort. Bruce emerges from his work at lunch time and he asks him if he's seen Tony. He must sound odd because Bruce gives him a look, but tells him that he last saw him late the night before. He says he saw him on his way back to his workshop with some takeout and a bottle of scotch. Steve asks if he said anything, but Bruce shakes his head and tells him that they just passed each other in the hall. Steve considers going down to his workshop, but he can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't know what he would say. He's still worried though, and there's some other feeling under the worry he can't identify until he's in the TV room with the others that evening. They're all laughing at something on the screen, and he looks at Tony's chair expecting to see him laughing, too, but it's empty. He misses him.

When Steve comes back from his run on the third day to find Tony still hasn't put in an appearance, He starts to get angry. This is ridiculous, and Tony is acting like a coward. He spends the afternoon beating the heavy bag and snarling at anyone who gets too close. He's not the type to stew though, so after he works some of the frustration out, he starts to think, and then to plan. Tony took him by surprise, but he isn't surprised anymore.

He makes a couple of stops during his run the next day, and he has his own surprise for everyone when he gets home, tickets to the Big Apple Circus and reservations for dinner afterward. Clint has told Thor about the circus, and he's incredibly excited about it. Natasha says that Clint will probably ruin the whole thing with his critique, but she's smiling. Everyone's looking forward to it. JARVIS tells them Tony can't attend, but he's offered to send his jet to pick up Jane so she can go in his place. Steve thinks Thor might just explode from sheer happiness.

That evening, as they're preparing to leave, Steve walks in with his phone in his hand and tells them that Nick Fury has called him in for a meeting and he isn't going to be able to go. They all make noises of disappointment and immediately offer to go with him. He tells them not to worry and he's sure it isn't an emergency since Fury just asked for him and insists they go and have fun. As soon as they're out the door, he addresses JARVIS and tells the AI not to tell Tony he's still in the house.

"I can't lie to him, sir."

"I know you're capable of reasoning and acting on your own. Is he eating? Sleeping? Do you think staying in the workshop is good for him?"

JARVIS remains silent for a time. Steve waits.

"Very well, sir. I won't tell him, but he isn't going to be happy."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Steve gets a book and a small book light and goes into the sitting room with the bar. He sits in a chair facing the bar and settles in to read.

It takes over an hour for him to hear footsteps in the hall. He clicks off the book light and lays the book aside. He waits for Tony to enter the room and head over to the bar before turning on the lamp on the table beside him.

Tony spun around to face him. "Oh my god! Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here!" He clutches his chest. "You know that's not cool, right? I have a heart condition."

Steve doesn't reply, just gets up and walks toward Tony.

"What, you're just sitting here in the dark waiting for me? Do you know how creepy that is? Does anyone know that Captain America is a psycho stalker?"

Steve's right in front of him now. He doesn't answer.

"Fuck this. I need a drink." Tony picks up a bottle from the bar.

Steve takes it and throws it against the wall.

Tony looks shocked for a second, but recovers quickly. "You realize I have more booze, right?"

Steve finally speaks. "And I have a very good arm."

Tony glares at him. "Did you ever hear the one about the horse and the barn door? You aren't preventing anything. I'm already drunk."

"You're sober enough."

Tony spreads his arms. "Sober enough for what? You planning to beat the crap out of me? Is that what this is? Fine. If it makes you feel better, have at it."

Steve sighs. "Nobody is beating anybody."

"Oh, so I guess you want an apology." Tony touches his chest and arranges his features into an expression of exaggerated contrition. "So sorry I got you off in the kitchen. It was totally out of line, and I'll never do it again. That do it for you?"

Steve crosses his arms and leans back against the bar, doesn't say anything.

"What? That's not good enough? Do we have to have some kind of encounter session and air our feelings and laugh and cry and hug it out? Is that what you want?"

Steve just looks at him.

"What the hell is this, Rogers? Do you want me off the team? Is that what you're telling me? What the fuck do you want from me?"

Steve looks him in the eye and replies, "Right now, I mostly just want you to shut up."

Steve waits patiently while Tony works it out. Confusion, disbelief, something like hope chase each other over his face until he hits the light bulb moment and he grins, eyes feral.

"Yes, sir. Shutting up, sir." He cocks his head. "Would monsieur care for anything else with his shutting up?"

Steve barely manages to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Tony's idea of shutting up. Instead he nods once sharply and says, "Strip."

Tony doesn't hesitate, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt as soon as he hears the word. Under his clothes, he's muscular, scarred, hard. The arc reactor glows blue in the room's dim light, Tony's genius on brilliant display in the middle of his chest. His cock, thick and slightly curved, slaps against his belly when he slides off his briefs. He's beautiful, and Steve can't look away from him.

Patience isn't Tony's strong suit. He gets antsy under Steve's gaze. "This isn't for a life study, I hope. I mean, I've seen your work and it's nice, but it's not what I had in mind."

Steve takes another moment lingering over Tony's body before he looks up into his eyes. He's trying hard to appear defiant, but uncertainty is creeping in. Steve needs to give him something to do before he bolts.

"Knees." He's proud of how steady his voice sounds. "Now."

Tony's smiling again. He takes two steps forward until he's right in front of Steve and drops to his knees, immediately leaning in to seal his lips against Steve's crotch and exhale hot, hot breath into the fabric of his jeans. Steve hisses and grabs the edge of the bar.

Tony's working on his fly now, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. He's got Steve's cock in his hands and he's sucking on the head until it's shiny and slick. He pulls away a little and drags his bottom lip back and forth against it as he looks up at Steve through lowered lashes, and it's the dirtiest, prettiest thing Steve's ever seen, so much better than internet porn. (Of course he's looked at it, though he will never admit that to Clint.)

He licks all the way down the shaft, his hands cradling Steve’s balls before he nuzzles and then sucks them each in turn into his mouth. He’s murmuring something against Steve’s cock as he noses back up its length. Steve can’t quite make it all out, but he thinks he hears “good” and “goddamn beautiful”.

Steve is grabbing Tony's head, urging him back onto his cock, and Tony was not kidding before about his gag reflex. His nose is buried in Steve's pubic hair and he's humming around Steve's cock. He's jacking his own dick with one hand and grabbing Steve's ass with the other, letting Steve thrust into his mouth. Steve wants to be careful, but it's not easy because he believes that Tony would probably let him do anything to him. Anything. It's a heady and terrifying sort of thought, and he's making fists in Tony's hair as he tries to control himself and hold back just a little, but Tony is moaning and tonguing him like Steve is everything he's been starving for his entire life.

It's impossible to hold out any longer, and Steve snaps his hips forward hard three times and comes harder than he's ever come in his life. He's still coming when he looks down at Tony to see him looking back with wide watery eyes, mouth open enough for Steve to see his own dick still pulsing against his tongue as Tony comes over his own fist and belly. He's terrified for just a second that Tony will choke and he won't be able to do anything about it because there's no way he can do anything until he's ridden this orgasm to the last, but Tony closes his eyes and swallows, suckles at Steve until he's spent.

Steve lowers himself to floor, hands still in Tony's hair, pulling him in against his chest. Tony only allows it for a few seconds before he's pulling away and reaching for his clothes. He scrubs at his face and belly with his shirt before standing to pull his pants on.

Steve's been here before, but he's ready this time. He grabs Tony's leg. "You don't have to stay here. I'm not going to try to make you, but you aren't going back to the workshop tonight. Get something to eat and go to bed. You can go back tomorrow if there's stuff you need to do, but no more hiding. I mean it, Tony."

Tony doesn't look at him, hasn't looked at him since getting up, but nods and pulls away from Steve. This time Steve lets him go.

When he's almost to the door Steve says, "This isn't over, you know."

Tony's step stutters, but he doesn't stop and doesn't answer.

Steve's in the kitchen drinking juice when the others come home, and he listens as they tell him all about the show and dinner. Thor is enraptured by the lion tamers, and Clint is just as critical as Natasha said he would be. They ask about Tony, if he's ever shown his face, and he tells them he's fine. He's sure he'll be around tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is becoming a series? Not quite sure how that happened, and I haven't thought of a title for the series as a whole yet.  
> Thanks to everyone who read, kudoed (that can be a verb, right?), and commented on the first one. You guys are great. Big thanks to my darling kassidy who will read anything I send her and gives excellent feedback.


End file.
